


神与妖的寿命论

by fantasy_rocket



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasy_rocket/pseuds/fantasy_rocket
Relationships: Kochiya Sanae/Shameimaru Aya
Collections: Ayasana short stories





	神与妖的寿命论

人类的寿命是有限的，这是再寻常不过的道理。妖怪的寿命也是一样，但在长度的计量上完全不是一个数级。

而如果是神明的话，一旦拥有信仰，则会是千千万万代永恒般的存在吧。

那么，神的末裔又会变得怎样呢？

“文小姐会比我活的更久点吧。”

“…………”没来由地被这样的句子击中，射命丸文一时找不到合适的话语回答。

“因为我毕竟是人类啊。”守矢的风祝有些苦涩地笑笑。

“但早苗小姐你不是现人神吗？既然是神的话应该比谁都要更像是'永远'的存在吧。”

“人神，人神，这称谓里人的成分可是大大多于了神格哦。”

“听起来像诡辩啊。”

“嘛啊，名称也是对象本质的展现呢。”早苗平静地说道，“说来我都不记得在这里呆了多少个年头了，虽然比起普通的人类我不会轻易的衰老或是拥有短暂的寿命，但我明白作为一个人类的话，现在也是时候考虑这样的事情了。”

“对不起……作为妖怪我还真是没法说太多有用的东西……”

“万物皆有终结，世间本不存在永恒的事物。”早苗站起身，往神社的中庭里迈了几步，“只是呢，我至少希望你能答应我一件事情。”

风轻轻吹拂起少女的长发，文微眯起眼睛，不发一语地注视着风祝的背影。

“不管以后是谁能活的更久，都至少不要忘了对方，这样的事情可以办到吗？”

“噗——”天狗意外地笑了，“原来早苗小姐还是有能比我活的更久的决心在啊。”

“在这种时候文小姐也是不放弃破坏气氛的机会啊。”早苗故意用不满的腔调数落起对方。

“我可是鸟脑袋哦。”文有些为难地挠挠头。

“没关系，因为文小姐是不可能忘记的。”

“诶……”

“就算是化作了风，我也是文小姐的神明，也会是一直一直在文小姐身边的那一部分风。所以只要是引起了风，文小姐就一定会想起我了啊。”

“什么啊，风祝大人也真是狡猾过头了吧。”文有些不好意思地将脸侧到一边。

“那么文小姐你呢，万一我成了留下来的那一方的话，你会希望我怎么做呢？”

问题竟就这样抛回了自己，文思忖了一会儿后，露出了平日里那惯有的笑容：“我会成为构成现人神大人的信仰的一部分。如果神明的本质由信仰构筑的话，那么这样一来我可是和早苗小姐一体同心了喔。所以根本不会担心被忘掉这样的事情啊。”

“真是诡辩啊。”

“彼此彼此哦。”

扑哧一声，两人不约而同地笑了起来。

但同时，混杂着苦涩与释然味道的透明液体也一并从她们的眼角渗出。

只是现在，她们互相看不到罢了。


End file.
